Follow me anywhere
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Lo cierto era que desde que Mello había desaparecido de su vida, todo se había convertido en un puto asco. -¡¿Mello? -¿Me has echado de menos? ·· Matt x Mello ·· Lemon


**Follow me anywhere.**

 _*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·_

" _Puto asco de vida"_

Era la frase que últimamente se paseaba por la cabeza de Matt . Constantemente. Desde que se levantaba hasta que se iba a dormir.

Eso de vivir solo no era lo suyo. Tenia el piso , si es que se le podía llamar así, hecho una mierda. Y no era de extrañar. Era muy vago para siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de limpiarlo o de mandar a alguien que lo hiciese. Se quedaba hasta las 3 de la madrugada enganchado a sus juegecitos. Su única vía de escape. Su única evasión de la realidad.

Lo cierto era que, desde que Mello había desaparecido de su vida, todo se había convertido en un puto asco.

Matt se levantó del sofá a duras penas. Le dolía el cuello y la espalda por haber dormido en ese sitio tan estrecho. Una vez mas se había quedado dormido jugando. Se fue hasta el baño, meo y se echo agua fría por la cara.

No, no iba a ducharse. Quizás lo haría luego o tal vez mañana. Cuando le apeteciese. Daba igual como oliese. Ya no tenía que gustarle a nadie. Ya no había nadie a quién agradar.

Solo soportar su miserable existencia.

Tomó un cigarro de su paquete casi vacio. Ya solo quedaban dos. Su cenicero rebosaba de colillas. No iba a vaciarlo. No ahora. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Cosas tan importantes como no pensar. Evitar pensar en Mello por ejemplo.

Escabullirse una vez más de esa asquerosa realidad que le oprimía.

Estaba tan descuidado que seguramente si Mello le viese ni le reconocería. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rosto al imaginar como sería su reacción al verle en ese estado tan lamentable.

Pero eso ya era imposible. Mello no iba a regresar.

Se fue hasta la cocina cogió una taza con café solo y se la bebió de un sorbo. Eso le ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Eso y su cigarro. La droga diaria que necesitaba.

Se lamento al no tener cerca. otra que verdaderamente necesitaba.

Volvió a la sala y se echo en el sofá otra vez. ¿Iba a quedarse allí? Seguramente.

Echo un vistazo a su cuerpo visiblemente delgado. Se estaba quedando en los huesos de no comer bien.

 ***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**·*·*·***

El chico de cabellos rubios entró sigiloso, sin hacer ruido. Un olor casi nauseabundo le invadió al entrar en la estancia. ¿Qué era aquello? Parecía como si hubiese algún animal muerto.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y siguió caminado hasta llegar al centro de la casa.

Se fijo en como estaba el suelo. Lleno de porquerías varias. Al horrible olor a tabaco que tanto odiaba se le sumaba el de sitio cerrado. Siendo como era Mello adivino que no se le habría ocurrido abrir las ventanas ni una sola vez.

Diviso al hombre de sus pensamientos tirado en el sofá. ¿Estaría durmiendo? Su ropa dejaba mucho que desear. Su pelo completamente despeinado caía por sobre su frente.

Había adelgazado mucho. Muchísimo. Su figura se veía penosa.

Mello dio una patada al sofá , para luego seguidamente dar otra contra las piernas del chico tendido.

-¡Eh! Despierta ya rata -pronunció de mala gana.

El cuerpo de Matt dio un brinco al reconocer esa voz. Grabada con fuego en su mente.

-¡¿Mello?!

-¿Quién más iba a ser estúpido? ¿Acaso le has dado la llave a otro?

Mello fijo su vista hacia Matt y este enseguida se sintió cohibido ante su fija mirada. Sabía que le esta juzgando. Que pensaba una y mil cosas sobre él y ninguna buena.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?! Creía que te habías ido….-hizo una breve pausa al recordarlo -Y que no pensabas volver...

-Ya lo veo. Por eso esta todo echo una mierda. Incluso tú -soltó sin reparar en sus palabras.

Mello era así. Directo. Hablaba claro y sin medir lo que decía. Incluso si con ello dañaba o molestaba. No controlaba ni media sus frases.

-Ahora mismo te vas a poner a limpiar toda esta puta basura. Esto es repugnante. ¿Nadie te enseño lo que es la dignidad? Tú seguramente la perdiste hace mucho tiempo.

Sí, sin duda ese era Mello. Ya de sobras lo conocía y se había acostumbrado a sus malas maneras. Tanto que cuando no las tenía las añoraba. Sí, Mail Jeevas era un masoquista.

Iba a acatar las ordenes de Mello sin rechistar, iba a hacer lo que le mandase y con gusto. Se podía decir que era un perro en ese sentido. Dominado por su amo. Pendiente de lo que su amo le pidiese. Atento a sus necesidades y siempre a su lado.

-Venga, largo de mi vista y ponte a trabajar. Yo necesito descansar un rato. Estoy muerto -dijo tumbándose en otro de los sofás que había en la sala -No me molestes hasta que no hayas terminado -se tumbo de lado y cerro los ojos.

Mello no lo supo pero Matt permaneció estático por varios minutos. Simplemente observándole. Su cuerpo, su cara, su piel, su pelo...Todo aquello que creía perdido había vuelto tan rápido como se había ido. Suspiro aliviado.

No volvería a dejar que se marchase. No sin él.

 ***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**·*·*·***

Se encargo de limpiar lo que pudo. De darse una buena ducha. De disfrutar de ella, cosa que no había hecho desde la desaparición de Mello.

Gotas aún caían por su frente cuando Mello se despertó. ¿Qué acaso no iba a decirle nada? Tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle, preguntarle. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿Por qué había decidido volver? ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en volver?

Matt se contuvo al darse cuenta que Mello se había levantado de mal humor.

-Aquí es imposible dormir -espetó con visible enfado -Haz algo para comer -abrió la nevera reparando en que estaba casi totalmente vacia -No me lo puedo creer ¿Qué cojones comes? ¿Hormigas? -la volvió a cerrar de un portazo -Al menos has tenido la decencia de ducharte -se acerco hasta donde estaba Matt -Hueles bien.

Matt en un impulso lo estrecho de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a vivir. A Mello.

-¿Me has echado de menos? -inquirió el de cabellos rubios.

¿Qué si le había echado de menos? No, esa no era la cuestión. Se trataba de algo a mayor escala.

-He estado a punto de morirme sin ti…

Mello dibujo una media sonrisa en su cara al escuchar tan vergonzosa declaración.

-Tan cursi y estúpido como siempre.

Matt tomo sus labios y le beso sin contención. Saboreando al extremo la boca del culpable de todas sus pesadillas, de todos sus malas vivencias, de sus adicciones y miedos.

Mello acepto y correspondió al beso con ganas, invitando a que Matt siguiese con su pasional movimiento de lenguas.

Ambos ojos se encontraron. Se demostraban más con acciones que con palabras. Siempre había sido así. Pero en ese momento Matt necesitaba más de una respuesta.

-No volverás a irte ¿Verdad?

-No sé. Eso esta fuera de mis manos. Depende de muchas cosas -alegó sin dejar contento al otro.

-Jurámelo -dijo contundente tomando a Mello de la nuca -No soportaría otro infierno como el que he pasado.

-Tu boca sigue teniendo ese aroma a tabaco tan molesto -comento ignorando lo que acababa de decirle Matt, provocando que este se irritase.

-Hablo en serio.

-Y yo también.

Matt recostó su cabeza en los hombros de Mello. Lidiar con él era agotador, teniendo en cuenta que aún y si se esforzaba al máximo para demostrarle que le importaba y era imprescindible en su vida, Mello siempre lo dejaba de lado.

-En tu cabeza solo existe él ¿No es así? -quizás ahí radicaba todo.

Puta obsesión absurda con Kira. Al punto de olvidarse de todo lo demás, de abandonarlo todo a su suerte. Así se sentía Matt, abandonado a su suerte.

-Es importante -declaro el rubio.

-Puede que haya otras cosas que sean importantes.

Mello se separo sutilmente y Matt enseguida extraño su calidez.

-Sí, como una buena tableta de chocolate.

Mello se giro y le dio la espalda dispuesto a volver a la cocina. Matt lo detuvo agarrándole de un brazo.

-¡Eh suelta! ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? -le recrimino Mello volviendo a voltearse hacia él.

-¿Y si no quiero soltarte?

Mello lo fulmino con una de sus mirada asesinas, pero Matt esa vez no flaqueo. No podía. No debía. No si quería conservarlo a su lado.

-¿Y si te parto los dientes? -esta vez fue Matt quién burlón sonrió por lo bajo.

"¿Y si me da igual?" pensó. Pero callo.

Prefería deleitarse con la expresión de su rubio. Atrevida, desquiciate. De esas que te atraviesan el alma. Mello se la atravesaba cada vez que le miraba.

-¡Intentalo! -le provoco.

Ahora era Matt quién parecía tener el control de la situación y eso le gustaba. Aunque fuese por una vez. Ya volvería a ser su perro. Pero por una vez, sería él quien iba a dejar claro lo que de verdad era importante.

-Sé que por mucho que te diga, seguirás sin hacerme ni puto caso -lo arrincono hasta la pared más próxima cazando su boca luego, evitando que Mello pudiese reprocharle nada.

No era la primera vez que lo hacían. Ambos habían tenido relaciones casi a diario desde que empezaron su "relación". Nunca hablaron de que fuese una relación pero se besaban, se abrazaban, se tocaban, hacían el amor, una y otra vez como si de un par de amantes desesperados se tratase. Y eso, decía más que cualquier etiqueta.

-Necesito tenerte… -susurro Matt cerca del oído del rubio.

Mello lamió sus labios recién besados por Matt. Se los había empapado de su saliva.

-Eres como un cachorro. Molestas -sus caras casi se rozaban. Frente a frente, Matt quito un par de mechones rubios detrás de la oreja de Mello.

Matt trató de descifrar a su contrario. Porque Mello a pesar de lo directo que era cuando se trataba de emociones, nunca las decía claramente. Había aprendido con el tiempo de estar a su lado que a veces detrás de una palabra mal dicha, de un insulto o una frase borde se escondía todo un cúmulo de sentimientos.

Lamió el borde de la oreja del rubio, para después ir bajando hasta llegar a su cuello. Lo mordió logrando que aflorase de la garganta de Mello un grave sonido , que a sus oídos fue excepcionalmente sexy.

Se entretuvo en su piel, la beso, mordió, lamió, varias veces seguidas, tanto que logró dejar una marca roja bastante evidente. Al día siguiente se convertiría en un chupeton de los grandes.

Sí, era suyo. Dejar marcas en la piel de su rubio era su obligación.

Una mano de Mello se coló por debajo de la camiseta de Matt.

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y si vas a joderme, jodeme ya! -le reprocho empezando a desesperarse por como se estaba sintiendo.

Desesperado. Ansioso. Loco.

Matt obedeció como siempre hacía. Cuando desabrocho los pantalones de Mello, ya estaba completamente duro, tanto como lo estaba él. Se agacho y chupo la erección, provocando duros espasmos y consiguiendo que las piernas de Mello flaqueasen.

No tardó en volver a subir y volteando a su amante se preparó para entrar en ese agujero que tantas veces había sido suyo.

Estaba seguro de por como era y por las circunstancias, Mello nunca había dejado que nadie más lo profanase.

Solo Matt por ser quién era en su vida, había tenido ese privilegio. Y seguiría teniéndolo.

Un par de embestidas bien dadas, en el punto exacto y con la fuerza indicada y Mello ya estaba salivando por su boca. Cerrando los ojos de puro placer y inundando la sala de su melódica melodía de gemidos.

Tan duro y agresivo cuando te lo encontrabas de frente. Haría temblar hasta al más sádico y peligroso de los mafiosos. Pero tan entregado y dócil cuando lo estaban follando. Ese era su Mello.

Para Matt, ese era el tipo que había acabado ganándose su corazón, su alma y su vida.

Tiró del pelo de Mello y acabó corriéndose dentro, inundando toda la cavidad de su semen. Cuando acabó de echarlo del todo, beso la nuca de Mello.

Mello dio un último gemido y cogió una gran bocanada de aire tratando de volver a la normalidad. Quizás fuese vergonzoso, pero gracias a Matt se había corrido más de una vez. Ese maldito perro sabía cogerle de una forna inimaginable.

Cuando ambos ya estuvieron otra vez apropiadamente vestidos, Mello se alejó y Matt sintió un pinchazo agudo en su pecho.

¿Volvería a irse? ¿Volvería a quedarse solo?

-Mell.. -sintió su garganta áspera y apenas le salió la voz.

-Me voy a dar una ducha -comento como si supiera de los miedos de Matt.

Matt se quedo sentado en el sofá, inmerso en su maldita cabeza que una y otra vez se negaba a dejarle en paz. Cuando no estaba Mello sufría por su ausencia y al tenerle sufría por perderle. ¿Qué clase de absurdez era esa? Que pasease lo que pasase acabaría sufriendo por él.

Estaba medio adormecido cuando Mello salió del baño. Sus cabellos rubios aún mojados y el aroma de este llamaron la atención de Jeevas. Mello se dirigió hasta este y tomo asiento a su lado.

-Estoy metido en muchos líos Matt -confeso abiertamente.

Matt había sido un amigo desde su infancia. La confianza que le tenía era máxima. Sabía que podía confiar en él y que haría cualquier cosa llegado el momento. Si la mayoría de veces lo había dejado de lado y había actuado por su cuenta era para no inmiscuirle en sus asquerosos asuntos. Asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con Matt y que no quería que le salpicasen.

Pero...ahora necesitaba su apoyo. Sin él no podía llegar más lejos.

-Esta vez voy a necesitar que me ayudes -Matt le miró sorprendido -Y puede que las cosas se pongan feas...

No quería tener que hacerlo. Le encantaba la idea de saber que Matt estaba a salvo. Como un perro que espera pacientemente que su amo llegase a casa. Matt siempre lo hacía. Esperaba que él regresase. Tardase dos días, tres semanas o cuatro meses.

-Sea lo que sea. Ahí estaré -contesto tajante sin necesidad de saber de que se trataba.

Mello volteó hacía él un tanto conmovido por su comportamiento. Lo suyo traspasaba fronteras. Amigo fiel, cachorro leal, amante entregado. Matt era incomparable.

-Gracias Matt -el de ojos verdes deposito una mano en la mejilla del otro.

Y se sintió aliviado. Los problemas seguirían siendo problemas. Chungos, malos, peligrosos, pero si Matt le acompañaba creía que podría sobrellevarlos mejor.

Mello esta vez do el paso y beso la boca que tenía delante. ¿Cómo había llegado a sentir tanto por alguien? Había pasado sin más. Sin darse cuenta, un día ya estaban desnudos, haciendo el amor como si fuese algo necesario.

-¿Estás nervioso? -pregunto de repente Matt al separarse -Tus labios temblaban…

-No quiero que te pase nada… -apretó sus nudillos y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado -No me lo perdonaría…

Matt sonrió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué iba a pasarme? Nada si estoy contigo -lo cogió de la barbilla y le obligo a mirarle -Confía en mi. Saldremos de esta. Siempre lo hemos hecho.

Se suponía que él era el fuerte. Pero en esa ocasión y en muchas otras era Matt quién le daba ánimos y fuerzas para seguir.

-¿Me seguirás?

-¿Adonde? -preguntó Matt inconscientemente. No necesitaba saberlo. Lo haría de todos modos.

-A donde sea -estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro.

No hubo una respuesta en palabras, Mello no la necesitaba. Se levantó dirigiéndose hacía la puerta de salida, pero esta vez se iría acompañado. Matt fue detrás siguiéndole, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Su amor era de esa clase de amor que no empiezan con un hola y terminan con un adiós. Porque su amor no tenía ni principio, ni tendría fin.

.

.

.


End file.
